


A Change in the Weather

by kay_obsessive



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_obsessive/pseuds/kay_obsessive
Summary: Briggs is cold after Ishval.





	A Change in the Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RelentlessCkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlessCkie/gifts).



Olivier’s sharp eyes catch it immediately when he shivers in her quarters, the chill of the North breaching even these walls.

“Cold, soldier?” she asks, harsh and, if he’s not mistaken, worried.

To Ishval, Miles feels connection in his blood. He felt obligation, when he was there, and duty and some far-off, faded sense of family. He did not feel loyalty or belonging, despite the easy welcome from those rebuilding alongside him. He did not feel _home_.

He slowly reaches out and puts his hand over hers, warm beneath the glove. “No,” he says. “It feels good after so long.”


End file.
